House of the Moon
by Chante-chan
Summary: Five-Shot! Sango is bold and Miroku is shying away from her advances. The question is why, and what is this about a purple eyed man? Come on in, you know you want to... Lemon-ish material inside, reader Beware!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of mine. I feel that I have to test my hand at this to see if I can do this. It will be my favorite pairing (SessKag 4 ever). I am not sure where the inspiration for this came from, but I am trying this for my story _DBZ Saiyan and the Inuyoukai. _Thank you for reading the AN and Thank you for reading the story.

Kagome had been having the dreams again. She had started seeing the Aristocratic Assassin in them. Kagome couldn't help but see the sexy Ice lord. He had been in her minds eye for a long time. She had started seeing him after Inuyasha rejected her affections and she had been seeing him more frequently as of late. Kagome sighed as she looked into the sky and imagined being wrapped in the Lords arms. She could almost feel his deadly clawed hands rising from her hip to softly caress her cheek. His clawed hand then trailed over her petals and his thin lips ghosted over hers- "Gha!" Kagome exclaimed, to keep her fantasy from continuing. It was obliviously clear that she needed a boyfriend, or at the very least, a friend with benefits. "Hm... No that isn't right." Kagome would much rather have a man. She needed to find someone who needed her and who she needed. It was (or sounded) simple, perhaps she could stop entertaining the idea of Sesshomaru and start thinking of looking for a man that she could actually get, someone like Hojo. "Ew. I don't think so" Kagome muttered to herself and added a wrinkled nose for extra measure.

Kagome needed to take a brake, Naraku had been defeated a long time ago and Kagome was just stalling for time. She had known that if she brought Kikyo back, then she would loose Inuyasha's affections. But she did it anyway, for she just _had_ to be the good person, who even gave away part of her _soul _for a woman who took away her _would-be _man. Kagome let out a long sigh, trying not to think about Kikyo, for it was easier to let go if she didn't think about it. She _really_ needs a man.

Little did Kagome know that her obsession was following his. Kagome didn't notice that he was following her, or that he could smell her thoughts out, and that a part of him responded to one of her smells _painfully _so. She didn't notice that when she went to the spring to clear her thoughts that he was following dangerously close. He looked at her with lust glazed eyes and gazed longingly at her back, hoping that she could feel the strong gaze on her and turn, and find him. Sesshomaru had been obsessing on the Onna from the future. He had known for a long time that she was from the future. She had caught his eye when he had first real time that she had stuck her neck out for her tachi, it wasn't his brothers, for the reason that he doesn't take care of the group besides defending it, and he doesn't do that very well in the first place. But he stopped thinking this train of thought in exchange for loosing all train of thought when Kagome got to the spring.

Kagome had walked to the spring and had found that she had enough time (like her schedule was packed or something) to spend as long as she wanted in the spring. Kagome sighed in happiness when she thought about the warm water that was seconds away from engulfing her body and bring the long-wanted relaxation and peace of mind that she needed to sort out what she wanted to do with her life. Kagome pulled off her top and shimmied out of her skirt, and she could have sworn that she heard a groan from the tree line. She did a once over of the trees, saw nothing and shrugged it off, it must have been her imagination. She pulled off her bra and pulled off her panties. She looked longingly at the water and had to resist the urge to shout for joy when she finally submerged in the water and she felt the sigh and moan of pleasure that the water brought out when her body registered the relaxing properties that the water contained. Kagome waded near the deeper portion of the hot spring and dived down, her legs coming up when her upper body went down. Sesshomaru groaned again, finding it hard to resist. He watched greedily as she came back up, her breasts bouncing. Kagome waded to the shore, grabbing her backpack, and unzipping the top pouch, finding her bathing supplies there. She pulled out of the spring enough to grab the wash cloth, and soap her body. She looked over herself, and nodded once in approval, and jumped into the spring. After washing off, she settled into the wall of the spring preparing herself to think.

"Okay Kagome, what are you going to do, now that Naraku is dead." Kagome put her head on her submerged fist, blowing bubbles out of her mouth. "I could always try to find a man...but the man that I want, he doesn't want me, at least I don't think that he does..." Kagome said, before blowing more bubbles. "Maybe I should just give up, I mean, come on girl, he is so hot, that a girl would have to have no pulse, be gay, blind,and death to not be attracted to him, and that is just considering that he is not already taken, but congrats to that lucky lady. He might even have a kid too, but if he did have a kid, then wouldn't I see him catering to a kid, or woman? No I don't think, or I don't hope that he has a woman, but what if..." Kagome sighed and looked to the sky, seeing her obsession again.

Sesshomaru heard the words that the onna had spoken, but he didn't like that she was thinking of a man, especially a man that wasn't him. Why was she thinking of this person and was this man still alive, for if he was, he wouldn't be for long. He felt his anger rise and his eyes bleed red as he jumped down from the tree. His beast had firm control of his body and Sesshomaru was quite happy with that, as long as he didn't hurt Kagome. He stalked to the Spring and her sent wafted to his nose, and he felt his manhood throb painfully in his hakama. He let out a low growl, that vibrated from low in his chest. Kagome jumped and turned and her wide doe eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. He crept closer and her sent wafted by his nose again, this time heavy with arousal.

His eyes rolled back into his head and a soft purr left his mouth. He turned his feral eyes to he wide ones and his mouth set in a smirk. He looked at her body and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Her sharp intake of breath when he set his gaze on her renewed his flames of arousal. She crept back as far as she could before he was at the edge of the spring. He bent down to his knees and looked at her. His beasts speech was broken to disuse and the words were broken when he spoke, "W-What Man, What his name?" Sesshomaru said his eyes turning a lighter shade of red for his anger. Kagome gulped and turned her gaze from him to play with the water, a blush spreading down to her neck and Sesshomaru's eyes followed that red path. He gave into temptation, striped and waded into the pool of water. Her eyes became impossibly larger and he chuckled darkly. He walked to her and pinned her to the side of the pool. "What Man? What his name?" Kagome looked at him before her brilliant answer of 'huh?' sounded. He rolled his eyes at her answer and repeated himself. "What Man were you talking 'bout?" He said, his lips just a ghost of a breath away from her neck. "Um, I don't know?" Kagome tried, testing the waters. A growl of warning sounded and Kagome knew that he wasn't going to give up. "Why?" Kagome said trying to get just a little bit away from the throbbing heat that was so _very_ close to her womanhood. He gave her a lopsided smirk, that simply screamed 'predator'. He ground his hips into hers and uttered one word. "Aijin" Kagome gasped at the deep look and the new feelings that were coming from his close proximity. Kagome tried to edge away again, tried to ignore the hot, pulsing, throbbing flesh that was _so_ close to her entrance. This made him growl again and come even closer to her, and nibbling her neck with the tips of his fangs. "Um, could you please scoot back, just a little bit. I, um, I" Kagome lost coherent thought when he scooted back and his manhood came into view and she had to focus on her thoughts before she continued. "Um I think that I will go now" Kagome said looking him straight in the eyes and pointing at the way back to the village repeatedly while stepping away from him slowly. Another growl sounded and she found herself pushed up against the wall of the pool of water, and a pair of fangs biting her neck painfully. "Ow, lemme' go!" Kagome exclaimed, while squirming in his grasp. His fangs came down harder and harder until she stilled. He purred and rewarded her with a lick to her cheek. Kagome stayed still until his hand found her butt and then she squirmed, until she felt that it wasn't helping her situation when he stiffened even more and he growled his pleasure. Kagome stilled to the point of stone. He growled and pressed his lips to her forehead, pressing more until he found her lips. She had to choke back a moan and she pursed her lips, however this didn't deter him for his mouth worked her until her lips loosened her lips and then he delved into her mouth. Her ears herd his grunt and a _very_ needy mewl came from her own lips. She felt herself giving into her desires, but she was going to try one more time to get away.

Her arms snaked around to his front and his pleased _sound _came from his lips, and her hands went further up to touch his shoulders, and she gave a push with all her might, and in his lust filled moment, he fell backwards. Kagome jumped straight out and started to run, but unfortunately, Sesshomaru sobered up quickly, and caught her before she made it to the tree line. He pinned her there and she felt his still rock hard manhood pressing to her stomach. He ground into her hip and she gasped "Whoa... feeling overload." She muttered. Sesshomaru laughed once again an leaned in close, and whispered into her ear. "Hn. You haven't felt anything..._yet_." and started tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue and sucking the lobe into his hot cavern. Kagome felt a shuddering gasp leave her mouth and she ground her hips into his. He gave her her approval by taking her dusky peak into his mouth. She grasped his head desperately, clutching it to her breast. Sesshomaru felt her trembling hands grasp his head and he chuckled, but Kagome felt the vibration, and her hips bucked helplessly. Suddenly he stopped and a helpless whine sounded from her lips. "Now, what man?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked at him lake he had grown a second head until she stopped a moment to think. Her face turned unbelievingly brighter. She looked in his eyes, and tried to talk to him. "I-I was thinking about you, now _please_ Sesshomaru, keep touching me, please!" She sounded, her voice loud with desire. This apparently was what he wanted to hear because his ministrations started up again, and this time his fingers found her tight sheath and started to pump. Kagome mewled again and found her hands griping Sesshomaru's ears, and gently rubbing them.

Kagome was surprised when she got a smack to her ass, after Sesshomaru started to grind his fingers into her passage. She tried to find her brain for a moment and returned the favor and afterwards, she kneaded his firm ass in her hands. Moments later, Kagome could feel something about to happen. "Please, please don't stop. Gods" Kagome said desperately, trying to reach whatever was at the end of the tunnel. She saw Sesshomaru smirk and she saw him lean his head down and she felt him take a lick of her womanhood. "Oh!" Kagome cried, she could feel his tongue swirling in her feminine lips and... and he was teasing her. "Why, why do you have to do this Sesshomaru, you know what I want, even if I don't, but you know how to give it to me, so please!" After Kagome said this he stopped completely, and she made an aggravated sound and turned around. Kagome crawled out from under Sesshomaru and flipped back over. Her trembling hand found her nipple and her lips. Her breaths were coming out in pants and her hand moving at a fast pace, while she tried to recreate the feelings he inspired in her stomach. He looked at her, his eyes holding barely contained lust when he saw her start to touch herself. His mouth put itself in a firm smirk when his name fell from her lips. He grabbed her hand and she looked like she was going to hurt him until she saw him bring her fingers to his mouth, his eyes closing in bliss. He took his place with his mouth on her sex. This time he started thrusting his tongue in and out, placing his fingers on her clit, rubbing until she was on the brink of ecstasy, then switching his fingers with his tongue. "Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she reached her peak.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and found herself tugging him up, which he didn't seem to want to do. With a sudden burst of energy she pulled him up to her mouth wanting to kiss him, and she ended up tasting herself. She looked into his eyes, "Sesshomaru, I need you inside of me, please." She looked at his wide eyes and kissed him again. He fumbled with his manhood, grasping it and putting it at her entrance. He slid in easily, until he found resistance, signaling her maiden barrier. He looked into her eyes again, and found her eyes wide and her head thrown back. He pushed inside and she opened he mouth in a silent scream. Sesshomaru stilled over her and waited for her to give him permission to continue. Not a moment later, Kagome ground her hips and groaned in wanton lust. He started to move above her, thrusting slowly until she told him to do other wise. "Oh gods, faster, harder!" Kagome's voice sounded. HE complied and moved faster with each thrust, until he was at demon speed, and he still continued. Kagome felt the building in her gut again and she started clawing at his back, she was so close...

A moment later, they orgasmed together. She felt him still moving and felt his fangs pierce her flesh and she cried out in pleasure. He pulled out and carried her to her bag. He pulled out a pen and paper, and wrote:

_Dear brother, _

_Kagome is unable to come to you for a few weeks. We have coupled and I feel the need to get to know my new mate for a few days. If you have any questions, come to the house of the moon. Don't worry she is safe, healthy, albeit a little tired after our... activities. _

_Your brother_

_Sesshomaru-sama_

Kagome groaned as she was lifted and she felt him lift into the air. Kagome was happy that she got her object of obsession, and he loved her. She also had a good feeling that she would have another kid before the year was over. She would have a fun time in the House of the Moon.

* * *

What do you think about the story? Review and tell me what I did wrong, right or what I need to include. Thanks Caio! Ccatfun1~!


	2. Inu finds out, and Kikyo is punished

This is the final installment in this story, and I mean final. Review and I might do another lemony story, R & R!!

* * *

Inuyasha had been starting to worry. He hadn't seen Kagome for a few hours, even her longest baths were not _that _long. He would go get Kagome, but his mate had told him that Kagome wouldn't appreciate it. But as the moments progressed he became even more worried and he had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong. He didn't know _what_ exactly was wrong, but something was. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but think that his mate had something to do with it. '_That is the bad part of Kikyo... she always had something up her sleeve.' _Inuyasha felt himself smile and he chuckled when he thought about it. Inuyasha couldn't help it anymore, he _needed_ to know what was taking her so long. "Sango, go check on Kagome, something ain't right..." He shouted to the exterminator, his gut telling him that something was off.

Sango was off and he counted the seconds that she was gone. He had figured out that Sango always took an extra 30 seconds when something was wrong. Thirty-nine, forty. _Yep, something is wrong, Sango should have been here earlier _Inuyasha looked dismally at Sango when she came into camp carrying a note, which was clutched to her chest. _That is a bad sign,_thought Inuyasha. She handed the note to him and he read it with growing dread.

_Dear brother, _

_Kagome is unable to come to you for a few weeks. We have coupled and I feel the need to get to know my new mate for a few days. If you have any questions, come to the house of the moon. Don't worry she is safe, healthy, albeit a little tired after our... activities. _

_Your brother_

_Sesshomaru-sama_

"Inuyasha, what is wrong? Is Kagome all right?" Miroku asked, concerned for his friend. Inuyasha looked sadly at the letter, and sighed to himself. "Yeah, I guess, she took some time for herself and I guess that she found a mate. She is alright, or at least the note says so, and Sesshomaru never lies." Inuyasha looked to his mate, and found a small, almost unnoticeable smirk gracing her features. Inuyasha's eyes became a pink color and he found that his suspicions were correct, the smirk told on Kikyo.

Inuyasha's eyes bleed red and he found himself stalking to Kikyo. His eyes were slits in his anger, and no one noticed that his eyes turned color. He grabbed her arm and placed her on his back, Waving to the tachi before her left the camp. The leaps that he took were jerky and unmeasured. He stopped at the opening of a cave that he made for himself when he was still small. He went here when he turned demon or human and Kagome wasn't there to stop him. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear, seeing his eyes crimson red, she scrambled to get off his back and in her haste, she fell to the floor. He was on top of her, pushing the breath out of her lungs and smashing down her flailing limbs. He growled at her and she stilled as fast as she could. "_**Bitch, what you do? You 'hook' up brother and Kagome?**_" His voice sounded like sandpaper and was broken. Kikyo gulped and hated herself, for his rough handling of her was turning her on. Sometimes Kikyo missed being dead, when she was, she didn't have to worry about hormones, her scent telling on her, or the wanton lust that was starting in her stomach.

Kikyo struggled, only to be bit on her neck, sending waves of pain through her body. Another perk to being dead, was the fact that you didn't have to worry about pain. "_**Koi, will give you pleasure if you tell truth. Lie and I keep you here for a month by yourself**__" _Inuyasha's threat came, left open. Kikyo gasped when he shifted, and she felt the proof of his threat. "Okay! I agreed to help hook Kagome up with Sesshomaru. What was the harm?! They are both crazy about each other." Kikyo would agree to anything at that moment, lust and need engulfing her being. She wiggled, trying to bring up some relief bringing friction. She moaned when he moved off of her and tore open her top. Her breasts were bound, and he found himself slowly unwrapping the thin cloth that held her breasts from his gaze. She urged him on, begging, pleading and threatening the entire time. He chuckled darkly when she pressed her chest to his face, and uttered only one word. "_**No.**_." She mewled and started grinding herself into his pelvis, trying to get some relief. "_Pleeeeease"_ her breathy moan filled his ears. He felt himself loose it. His demonic instincts told him to do what she begged for. His pink tongue darted out of his mouth, and wrapped around her dusty peak. She moaned and became limp when he started to undo the ties in her hakama. A constant string of pleas spilled out of her mouth with wild abandon. His hand went into her pants.

"Oh!" His hand found its way into her feminine lower lips. She quivered with desire, and her hand found his manhood, wanting to return the favor that he so freely gave to her. He grunted when her hand moved to undo the ties of his pants and found its way to his rock hard flesh. He started pumping his fingers in time with her strokes. She gasped and sputtered when she came, but never stopping her tempo, wanting to return the favor. With one final stroke, he came, spurt after spurt of his hot seed came out of his manhood. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and suddenly he stood up, tied his pants, and left, the words coming in shouts as he left. "This is your punishment, have fun trying to satiate your need by yourself." And he was gone. Kikyo sputtered as she realized that he was serious. Her shout of horror was met on deaf ears as Inuyasha laughed as he left her...

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry if it wasn't what you exptected for the conclusion. Thnx! Caio~ Ccatfun1~!


	3. Koga and Ayame

Koga stood in his den, preparing to leave to visit his woman. He checked over the runnings of the place, making sure that the few pups that were born are healthy, and heavily guarded before he left, just to be careful. The births of ookiami pups were dangerously low, thus he had to protect what few were born. He would need to mate soon, for it was his responsibility to output as many baby wolves as possible, to help his kind thrive. The only problem was that wolf females were scarce, and the few that there were, were either already taken, or... loose (more like whores...) or perhaps in hiding. Koga took one more glance and look over of his domain. After he found that everything was in order, he decided that it was time to get going. He ran out of his den, and headed toward his womans sent, and ran with a vengeance.

He had ran for a few minuets, before he had noticed that he was being followed. His wrapped feet skidded in the ground beneath them. He turned to someone that he hadn't expected to see. His mouth was agape when he saw Ayame, and when she saw his expression, she burst into a fit of giggles and shook her head, thinking of how she could love such a idiotic man. 'Oh well' She thought to herself.

She sobered quite quickly when he made to run again, and she jumped to him, landing on top of him, effectively cutting his escape short.

"Now where do you think you are going? Surely you aren't going to see, um... what was her name? Kagome? I hope not, because if you do, well lets just say that you won't be alive for much longer." Ayame said, looking down to Koga's struggling face. When he heard her, he looked angrily at her.

"Ayame, don't think yourself fast or strong enough to threaten my future mate." Koga's grave voice sounded. His anger multiplied when she laughed at him, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Why would I threaten myself?" She said jokingly, then said 'sorry' quickly at his mad face. However, she continued to talk to him. "Oh, but Koga, I really wouldn't suggest you go see Kagome..."

He looked at her, anger seeping out of his every pour. His eyes threatened to turn red, the warning was the pink rimming his eyes, and his low warning growl. He looked at her with all the venom that he could scrounge up from his usually calm and nice persona. He looked at her, his silent question demanding to be answered.

"Didn't you hear? Kagome has already been mated off, and you will never guess with who..." Ayame giggled with the look of pure rage crossed his face, and another question bubbled into his eyes.

"Do you give up? Okay... Kagome is mated to lord Icicle himself, yes you guessed it, Sesshomaru!" She said in a 'oh -gods -I -am -having -too -much -fun -with -this' voice.

Koga's eyes glistened with unshed tears that Ayame didn't expect to see, but it is understandable. He just heard that the person that he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with had left him for his (second) most hated enemies brother. She also didn't expect to see the understanding that she saw in his eyes. She expected him to go to the Palace of the moon, shout insults, get heftily wounded and perhaps swear celibacy, but never in her life did she expect to see him resign himself so soon. He wiped his eyes of the tears that were never shed and sit up, effectively knocking her over, and she hissed when she landed harshly on her bottom. Her short pelt had also ridden up to show even more of her legs off.

"Hey!" She shouted at Koga, and she was ever madder when she saw that he was gone. But all her anger left her an she sighed as she saw that she couldn't feel his aura anywhere near her, and she looked saddened. Her face tilted toward the sky and she voiced her inner most wish.

"Kami... why can't Koga love me? Am I that undesirable?" She sighed again as she turned back toward her den and silently, and tearfully made her way back home.

Koga stared in awe as he saw that Ayame shed tears for him. He had thought that she was just joking with him when she would tell him that she wanted to be mated to him. She had always had that joking or laughing face when she would ask to be mated to him, this is why he never suspected her to cry. A deep guilty anxious feeling crept its way into his stomach and he felt sick. Sick at himself for his uncaring attitude toward the ookiami princess, whom he had never meant to hurt. He felt like he didn't deserve to live, after seeing such sincere tears shed for his supposed inability to love her. 'If only she knew the truth' Koga thought to himself. He truly wanted to be with her, not Kagome, and then she reappeared after he had himself smitten with Kagome and she ad seemed mad.

But she never had said in all seriousness that she wanted to be his mate, she had always goofed around when she said it. He was so sorry that he hadn't realized it earlier, that she had actually liked him, even enough to want to be his mate. He was sorry, and he knew what he had to do to make up for it. He had to do the one thing that all men found hard to say, and it was going to be especially bad for him, because he has a pride the size of Mt. Hakuray. Yes, he was going to swallow his pride long enough to apologize and even say that he was w-wr-- not right.

Koga started after Ayame and fond that she had stopped by a river to rest,(apparently she looked all over Japan for him) and she had sat by a large boulder and she was deep in thought. Koga was struck with an idea, and he ran into the surrounding forest, looking for game. As he found a large boar and he even found a deer, he struck them down and gutted them so she wouldn't have to. He hefted the deer onto his shoulders and decided to carry the boar. He was back to her makeshift camp and she had even gotten a fire started. He walked into her camp surprised that she had finished camp so fast. She was currently bent over and tending the fire, and he found himself engrossed with her round butt, high in the air, and it looked just so..willing.

Koga forced himself out of his thoughts of sleeping with the wolf princess. He cleared his throat and smirked when she jumped and turned swiftly toward him, looking prepared to attack him. She noticed that it was him, and then looked sheepishly at the ground abstractedly waving her hand at him. He strode to Ayame and he gingerly sat the boar and deer in front of her. Several moments passed before she looked up at him and she had a confused look on her face after she noticed that there was food already there for her, or perhaps his arms were tired, she didn't know.

Koga motioned to the game he had caught and spoke.

"They are for you, Ayame, consider it as my way of saying sorry for all that I have put you through, and also I am saying that I was wrong to do such mean things. I mean I completely stopped caring for you and forgot my promise to you, and I am truly sorry for all the inconsiderate things and woes that I have inflicted toward you. Sorry" Koga spoke in a sincere and emotionalized tone that deeply moved Ayame. She was kinda surprised that he was being so nice to her. Her voice contained all seriousness when she stated the words and question that had been burning in her mind ever since he had brought the game.

"Koga, what are you saying? Why did you bring me game, you do realize what they mean don't you?" Her voice sounded.

She found another surprise when he smiled and she found herself on the ground.

"Why yes I do realize what it means, are you ready for what it means if you accept the game I brought you?" Koga asked, smiling brilliantly and seductively down at her. She gulped and lost her voice his close proximity and hot breath making her nerves fry and her voice catch. She could feel and smell her arousal, and she knew that he could smell it also, and she hated being in such a vulnerable position. He wasn't helping her situation any, because his head was nuzzling her neck and she couldn't do anything but nod her head and moan as his tongue reared its tip to her neck, fogging her brain slightly.

He stopped suddenly and smiled when he heard her whimper. But that could wait a moment.

"Hey Ayame, are you a virgin?" Koga's appropriate question set her cheeks ablaze and she looked down.

Yes she was a virgin, all her handmaids had advised her against keeping her maidenhood, for it was a sign that she was inexperienced with males. She had hoped that Koga would take her cherry, and she refused to mate with anyone else. She would have tried to lie to him, but the intense gaze that he sent to her made that plan fly out the cave. She sighed and oped for telling the truth.

"Y-Yes Koga, I am a virgin, um why." Her shy answer met his ears and he swelled with male pride, he was going to be her first... and her last if he had any say in it.

"Ayame, are you scared? If you want, we can stop here.." Koga looked at the pelt covering his manhood. 'please tell me to continue,please' He prayed in his mind, and she didn't disappoint either.

"Um... no, not scared, just... curious" She said, not looking at him. She had felt her arousal start again, when his permeated the air. She nibbled under his chin and he moaned, as she started kissing him on the corner of his mouth. He grabbed her and flipped them over, so that he was on top of her. His mouth attacked hers and she moaned. Before she knew what was happening, she was up in his arms and she was being carted away from her camp, the deer and boar that he had caught in his makeshift game carrier. His tornado came up to surround him and he was at a cave not twenty seconds later. Well, that and she was naked as the day she was born when she was plopped back down to earth.

Koga looked at her with so much lust, he had to pause to stop from jumping her. Her red hair was sprawled around her in a veil. He was going to have her, even if he had to control his lust that so wanted to make itself known. Ayame purred below him and his lust was renewed. His mouth plundered hers and, in result, her hips bucked and a moan containing wanton lust escaped her mouth. She looked up to him with wide doe eyes and then she reached up to him, and brought his mouth back down. After their lips connected, she broke away and looked steadily in his eyes.

"Koga, in feels funny, down there. " Ayame said motioning to he nether regions.

Koga looked at her steadily, until the words clicked, and he had to look away for a moment, trying to get the heady blush off face. He looked at her for another moment and she suddenly remembered where she was. Her arms came up and covered her bust and made to cover her sex. Koga's hands came toward her body and swatted her arms from their position, covering her from his gaze.

"No, don't do that. I am trying to worship your body, and I think I know a way to show how much I really love your body..." Koga expressed as his face got closer and closer to her body. She couldn't help the blush that found its way to her cheeks. He lowered his gaze to her breasts and his lips closed around her pebbled peak. She moaned an writhed below him, her mouth open in a perfect 'o' as she twisted her hands in the soft leaves below her.

He hummed low in his throat to see her expression, and she bucked again. His mouth trailed down the expanse of her flat stomach, and his pink, soft organ dipped into her navel. Afterwards, his tongue played in the soft red curls that lay above her sex. As he made his way lower to the first fold of her sex and her clit she started to move again, only this time she pushed his head closer to her center. The first tentative lick inspired something primal and needy in her stomach, and she found her hand straying to help the feeling, to reach whatever was at her end. After but a moment she came and saw stars and sparkles invade her vision and she felt him nestle in between her thighs, but he had yet to enter her. She looked up at him, at his lusty eyes, and at the way that he was waiting for her permission. She hadn't known what was happening but she felt his heated flesh part her nether lips and he stopped moving. Ayame couldn't help it, and bucked her hips, effectively sending him through her maidenhood. His eyes looked at her, as if she had done something he never expected.

After his initial shock, and the scream of pain that sounded from her, or lack there of, he started to move. Her gasps sounded with his every thrust. She felt a burning sensation start in her stomach and he felt the starting of his peak. He felt that she was close, but he was closer, so he reached down in between them and rubbed her clit. She came with stars in her eyes and he bit down on her neck, and then lapped at the small pool of blood that was forming on the junction of her neck and shoulders. He settled down next to her and laid down down next to her. She snuggled down next to him, and he felt his cock harden once again, because unbeknown to her, she was grinding against his used- to- be deflated cock. She moaned and kept grinding. Koga laughed at her and looked her in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Looks like were going to have one looooooooooooooooooooooooooong night."


	4. Sango and her purple eyed lover

_**What is love? As far as I can tell, it is passion, admiration and respect. If you have two, you have enough. If you have all three, you don't have to die to go to heaven." -William Wharton **_

Sango batted her lashes over the fire at Miroku, who, in turn scurried away like a frightened animal. When Sango saw this, she simply huffed and turned her attention back to the blazing fire, trying to not feel the red, hot flame spreading across her cheeks, signifying her embarrassment. She also tried to not notice the way that he was shying away from her advances like a deer did from a hunter. Her eyes dared to cross over the fire one last time as she saw the monk, his head in his hands, looking like he just wanted to be the last thing alive at that moment. Sango's eyes were alight with anger as she felt her back go rigid and the veins in her forehead pop. She plastered on her 'Nothing is wrong and I won't throttle you' smiles.

"Miroku- Sama, I think that I will take a bath now" And she turned to leave, without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Bu-" Miroku started, but thought better of it and just sighed.

Sango walked to the spring that was close by where Miroku and her were camping, just them. She pulled her clothes off of her body, and spared one longing glance at the spring. Kagome had inspired this love for baths for her, before when she didn't know her, she would only take one perhaps every week. _But that is in the past now, isn't it?_ She asked herself. She absently nodded her head as she braided her hair as she took another step toward the spring.

Her brown hair cascading down her shoulder blades and back, she took another step, like a puppet on a string. _I bet it's so warm…_ her hands moved to the soaps that she had moved there so that she could have them for when the monk finally pissed her to the edge of her sanity. She slipped her toes in and a hiss was released from her mouth, as the water touched her sore and tense muscles and forced them to relax to the consistency of goo. In went one leg into the spring, followed by another, then her torso and finally came to rest just below her chin. A sigh of pure bliss left her, as she started to massage the tension of the day away. Once that was done, she started to soap up her hair, then her body and rinsed once before she settled down to do some thinking for herself.

~~~~ With Miroku ~~~~

He saw her throw another teasing glance at him as he let his mind wonder to what those kinds of glanced did to his second head, or how her smile would make his heart flutter and bounce in his chest. Or how when she showered him with such glances, he wanted to go into a giggling- um, laughing fit. He did not know this behavior, and he didn't know what to expect from the small woman that held his heart in her small hands. He was shying away from her advances, because he wasn't used to this kind of thing from her. Now beatings and such were well known to him, and he was starting to wonder what happened to those beatings.

Another thing that was scaring him was that she seemed angry with him, Yet he still hasn't been hit… _Maybe I am just loosing my mind?_ Miroku thought to himself, sighing in defeat at the fact that he didn't know what to do with himself. When he saw that forced smile she put onto her face, he was sure that he was in for a good beating, but it never came from her small hands. No, it came from his mind, still suspicious about her intentions. _What if it's a trap, h'm? What are you going to do when you are at her mercy when you go to her to tell her that you love her with all your pervert heart, and she beats the bloody hell out of you?_ I don't want to go when there are no people around to hear my screams of agony after, while and long before she beats me. Damn it! Why did Kagome and Inuyasha have to go now of all times?!

She didn't even notice that I was hurt by her leaving, she broke my concentration, damn it takes a while to muster some courage up. _Maybe I am taking the wrong approach here?_

~~~~ With Sango ~~~~

Sango sighed as she looked to her hands, which were starting to prune. _Oh well, guess it's time to get out now huh?_ She sighed again as she pulled herself out of the delicious warmth that the spring was. As she pulled her clothes on, she wondered on the monk. Why did she do that? She should have known that any direct advances on him would get her no where. She had to try to see if he could maybe sleep three feet closer to her than the normal twelve feet away. She chuckled to herself as she walked to the camp, only to be pulled into a loving embrace, and a clumsy kiss. "Wha-" She sputtered, as she felt herself forced to the ground and a mouth finding hers once again.

She moaned into the mouth, despite herself and she heard a pole or rod being jammed into the ground. With her molester's weight off of her, she jumped up to run, but only made it three feet before she collided, head on to a barrier. Sango looked up from her fallen perch, glaring scornfully up at the offending object, the blasted thing keeping her from her escape and freedom. She looked over her shoulder at her attacker, and her eyes widened, as she looked at the monk, his eyes feral, as he was circling her, licking his lips in a predatory manor. Her eyes widened at the moment that she found that the monk's robes were replaced with a loosely worn hakama and a pair of tabi socks as his outfit.

She couldn't help her eyes from wondering over to his predatory form as his mouth shifted into a seductive smile. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to his muscled torso as it bunched with tension, then released in a small tremor, which for a reason unbeknown to her, sent her poor mind into a swirl of lust and passion. His eyes bored into hers with such a intensity that sent her mind into a dark abyss, void of anything but those deep royal purple eyes boring into hers, the gaze like looking into her very soul. Sango sat herself up and dusted her outfit off, a cherry blush making its way onto her face as she looked all around her, at anything but the monk in question. Her mind swimming, she staggered toward him, anger in her eyes. Her hand raised as she was about to strike him, and her hand swooped to his face, but never make contact with his tanned skin. Instead, his hand reached hers, grabbing it firmly and flipping her over, and then he landed softly on her, his eyes once again piercing hers.

Her mind cursed those eyes that seemed to delve deeper into her being every time that he looked at her. His hands started to go up and down the length of her hips, and every time he would do so, his eyes became more intense, if that was even possible. Her mind fuzzy by all the things in this situation—his deep eyes, his muscled torso, that refused to stop flexing, the way his skin would bunch when her eyes would roll in her head. His barley dressed form, the way that he was touching her, it was all starting to overwhelm her.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to be a virgin, but she had at least tried to loose her maidenhead, but she could not will herself to. When she had first started training at the tender age of four, her father had explained all of what she needed to know. At thirteen, she was to loose her maiden hood at the yearly festival that was held for such. The entire purpose was that if the females were raped, it would scar them less if they hadn't had to go through the extra stress of being a virgin when raped. So it was all for their health when they thought of this festival. There was a gathering of all the girls just coming to age and the highest bidder took them, and then they went on with their normal lives. Only Sango couldn't, she had sat on the platform fanning herself, and one man with purple eyes had won her. But when she got into the room, he had just wanted to talk to her, ask her questions, get to know her, you know. When dawn came, he was gone long before, and he had just left a purple rose in his wake.

He had not taken her, and for that she was grateful. She did not want to loose herself to the man that took her virginity and end up loving him, just to find out that he was a demon in hiding. But this had consequential things in store for her, such as the lusty monk that was staring down at her. His hands grabbed her knees and started to pry them open while gritting out,

"Sango, today you have sat here, you have flaunted what is mine. Today, I will have you. Or was your flinging yourself at me just a show to see what I would do?"

His hands continued to pull her legs apart, while Sango tried hard to not notice that moisture was building up in her nether regions. A mall moan left her when his hands had gained progress to her inner thighs. She shuddered at the rough handling that he was giving to her, she was used to being the one that gave out orders and such. But he was pinning her down and spreading her apart with just his hands, and she couldn't help being turned on by the raw power and lust that he was exhibiting to her. She was powerless to stop him, but she wasn't sure that she wanted him to stop at this point.

Her legs finally apart, his hands rested on the inside of her hips, her apron (that green thing on the bottom half of her Kimono) crumpled and bunched at her waist. Miroku pulled himself up for a kiss, while discreetly pulling apart her upper Kimono. When he had pulled it apart, his hands moved back down to start working the chest binding off of her, but he was surprised to see that she wore no binding. _Strange_. Miroku's hands softly started to massage her mounds, making sure to miss her nipple every time. When he broke apart from the kiss, her eyes were hazed with passion, her lips swollen and her hands reaching back to him, to bring him back for another kiss. Miroku smirked and lean down to her, his mouth only centimeters from hers when he spoke.

"Sango, my love, are you surprised that _I_ am stronger than _you_?"

His mouth grazed hers in a seductive way. His hands, for the first time, caressed, pinched and pulled her nipples. Her soft mewls urging him on as his mouth replaced his hands on her twins. His hands ghosted across her flat pale stomach, but strayed ever lower. Then, just above her sex, he stopped and her mewls were replaced by an impressive growl.

"Sango do you want me to continue?" His question unleashed her fiery passion, her need, but he was there and was a willing recipient of all of it. His hand moved ever lower, till it came to a stop when he cradled her sex, while she was bucking to him, begging for him to continue. He grinned above her before he thrust one finger into her moist center, reveling in the sounds she emitted, content to listen to her soft and loud cries. His finger sped as her insides quacked and clenched in her moment, the relief of orgasm just moments away. His fingers movements sped, with the urgency that she inspired inside him.

As she was reaching her high, he positioned himself inside her, shock crossing his face. _She is a virgin?! _An overwhelming sense ofguilt crossed his mind, along with a even larger feeling of anger. But, it wasn't directed at her, no but at himself. _I might as well of raped her._ Miroku pulled himself out of her taunt body. His mind filled with self guilt, as he saw her face, twisted with an unidentifiable emotion.

"I... I'm sorry Sango, I- I didn't know that you were um... untouched. Feel free to punish me for my foolishness"

He hung his head as he sunk to his knees. He expected to feel her small hands relieving him of his life, but he didn't expect to feel her dainty hands rubbing his face in the most loving manor that he had ever felt. He dared to look into her eyes and he felt his heart clench as he saw tears in her eyes. But she leaned down, and her soft mouth met with his and her hands came around his neck to try to ensnare and force him to start responding. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, pried his lips apart and it delved into his mouth, tracing everything, as if trying to memorize every tooth, curve and depression. As she broke apart her hands moved to cup his face, his eyes holding tears.

"You are the man, aren't you? The man that left me the purple rose?"

Miroku's eyes opened wide as remembrance hit his mind. Before he could only remember her brown hair and eyes, and her shy face when he spent his money to purchase a night with her. And unfortunately, that didn't narrow down many of the woman in japan. He looked steadily into her eyes and he remembered, he remembered the young woman with the dark blush staining her cheeks, with light brown eyes and long brown hair. His hand covered hers as he nuzzled it.

"Yes"

She was on him in just a moment, licking, nipping and sucking everything that she could reach. He flipped her with him, so that he was on top of her. He was inside her with one swift thrust, as a moan ripped itself from her mouth. He ground his heated flesh into her core. A few moments later they came, screaming each others name as Miroku sunk down, rolled his body and landed with a small grunt. He drifted to sleep as he uttered one last thing.

"_I love you." _


End file.
